


Naked Challenge

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Isolation, M/M, Zoom calls, naked challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Patrick does the naked challenge on David during isolation.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	Naked Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a fic with the reverse of this, but never one this way, so I've written my own. 
> 
> I know I've got a multi chapter fic going at the moment but I just had to get this one out. 
> 
> A huge thanks to my betas diamond729 and Soph.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> -dazedwriter

"No Brenda, I said that we got 80 of the face wash and 80 of the moisturiser, but only 10 toners. I'm meant to be shipping these out today!" David sat in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by boxes of product, laptop next to him with Zoom open. Brenda, one of Rose Apothecary's most important vendors, was apologising profusely. 

"What am I meant to do Brenda?! I have customers that are expecting their products to arrive. I can't send them just the wash and the moisturiser! Their pores will be ruined!" 

Patrick could hear David's frustration through the bathroom door. Patrick had left David with the task of speaking to the vendor while he showered. Since Covid restrictions had caused everything except essential services to shut down in Schitt's Creek, Rose Apothecary was forced to conduct business purely online. They were still receiving plenty of business, thankfully. Patrick spent most days processing orders while David packed them for shipping. Patrick did try to help with the packaging but was promptly told by David _the aesthetic of the package has to be just right_ so he stuck to processing orders. 

This was the first time they had received an incorrect delivery since lockdown and David was fuming. Patrick could hear David talking to Brenda on Zoom. He could picture it now, David sitting in front of the laptop, brow furrowed, exasperatedly waving bottles in front of the camera to emphasize what was missing. He knew David was stressed. David stressed out about a lot of things, but when it came to the store, David's stress levels would reach their limits. 

Patrick turned off the shower and reached for his towel. As he dried himself, his mind wandered to David and how he could help de-stress him. Patrick was quite used to de-stressing David. In fact, it was one of his top three favorite activities. Massages, spa days and movie nights with his favourite rom coms were his usual choices, but considering they were in lockdown, hiring a masseuse was out of the question and so was a spa day. He didn't think a movie night would be enough for the level of stress David was showing. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his phone off the bathroom counter. At the top of his lock screen was a notification from TikTok tagged "Naked Challenge". David had downloaded TikTok on Patrick's phone yesterday, much to his chagrin. He had been meaning to delete it, but that headline caught his eye. He opened the app to discover video after video showing people filming from their own POV as they walked into a room in a towel, stood in front of their unsuspecting partner, dropped the towel and caught the reaction on video. 

Patrick realised how convenient it was that he was currently wearing nothing but a towel and that David was on a Zoom call. He paused, wondering whether this might just be the perfect thing to de-stress David. Patrick knew that if he got naked in front of David like that, then sex was inevitable. And fooling around was the ultimate de-stressing tool for David. 

Let’s do this.

Patrick wrapped the towel around his waist a little tighter and pressed his ear to the bathroom door. David was still chatting away to Brenda, but with less intensity. Patrick reached for the door, opening it quietly. He peered his head around, calculating the best way to get into the living room without being noticed. David was facing the hallway toward the bathroom, but luckily he was so focused on Brenda that he probably wouldn’t see Patrick’s approach.

Perfect.

Patrick opened the door wide, casually walked into the living room, and stood directly in front of David. David looked up, brow furrowed, a quizzical look on his face. Patrick looked at David, hesitated for a brief moment, and reached for the top of the towel without breaking eye contact.

*drop* 

The towel hit the floor. David's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Whatever he was eloquently explaining to Brenda suddenly wiped clean from his mind. All he could focus on was this glorious man in front of him, who was wearing nothing but a grin. He gawked at Patrick, until the sound of Brenda's voice jolted David back to reality. 

"David, you still there? Hello?" 

"Brenda, I'm going to have to call you back."

Patrick watched David rapidly end the call and shut the laptop, extremely pleased with his husband’s reaction. 

"Brewer. Bed. Now." David grabbed Patrick’s arm and pulled him towards their bedroom. 

Patrick, glee-ridden that his plan had worked, let himself be led away as he explained, "I thought you could do with some de-stressing, David."

"You’re so generous to think of me during these dark times, aren't you?"

"Always." Patrick smiled before pushing him onto the bed, ecstatic with how the Naked Challenge had turned out in the Brewer-Rose household. Patrick couldn’t wait to log into TikTok tomorrow.


End file.
